


Bidding War

by Everdark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Auctions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everdark/pseuds/Everdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John agrees to be auctioned off as a bachelor, despite both Mycroft and Sherlock bidding on him, John ends up spending his Saturday night with someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bidding War

John readjusted his tie again nervously as he approached the restaurant to meet the anonymous bidder that had managed to beat both Sherlock and Anthea yesterday evening.

"Bloody Sarah and her guilt-tripping ways" he muttered to himself once again readjusting the tie, the suit just feeling uncomfortable and tight on his body compared to the wonderful oatmeal coloured jumper lying on his bed back at the flat.

The whole of this week had been just strange, starting with Sarah announcing to the surgery a fundraising bachelor auction to raise money for a nearby care home for physically disabled. Sarah then put him through huge guilt-trip when he initially declined taking part, knowing that Sherlock was momentarily deep in a serial murder case and it was very likely that any time soon he would be needed racing through the streets of London, making sure the man didn't kill himself.

"But John! Think about all those poor people you could be helping!" Sarah had told him after hearing his excuses, "Anyway," her eyes glinting mischievously "maybe Sherlock will bid on you, so you can help with his case... or other things.." she hinted, making John him go red instantly while spluttering out a reply that he would take part. And not because Sherlock might want him or anything!

But even if that was Sherlock's plan, he had failed spectacular on auction day.

_John was stood up in front of the small crowd wearing his favourite jumper and trying not to look completely embarrassed about the situation while Sarah began the bidding enthusiastically, the woman that were there started to fight taking the price higher and higher and making him redder than he started off._

_'Even Anthea's here for godsake!' The Doctor thought to himself, as he watched her constantly topping whatever the others offered, while still texting away on her blackberry. John didn't want to know why she was even bidding._

_Eventually the other woman stopped bidding, slumping in their chairs defeated, leaving just Anthea._

_"Going once! Going Twice!" Until Sherlock threw himself through the doorway making a bid, starting whatever war over the completely confused Doctor was happening again._

_This went on for some time, everyone but the two bidding getting more and more shocked at the money getting raised higher and higher to ridiculous prizes, Sarah barely managing to keep her shock and glee covered while trying to keep up with the two. John was practically beetroot right now, shuffling uncomfortably just wanting it to be over._

_His wish unfortunately came true when Anthea suddenly frowned at her phone and placed it against her ear, surprising Sherlock and John as she started muttering into it so no one could hear. Triumphant, Sherlock raised the bid trying not to look ecstatic and failing, until his own phone went off, then his hidden smile turned into a frown as he answered it talking seriously to whoever called. Making John want to go down and see what was wrong, but he couldn't really leave until the bidding was finished._

_As Sarah was making the final call a man put his arm up placing a higher bid in. Surprised, John looked at the man, he was well built with dark blond hair and brown eyes, with a completely unassuming smile. The doctor looked to Sherlock and Anthea but they were far too engrossed to whoever they were talking to over their phones to noticed neither of them were winning the bid._

_"Going once! Going twice! And sold for a day! Congratulations to the gorgeo- I mean blond man over there in the corner!" Quickly shooing a shell-shocked John off the stage she called up the next poor sod._

_John still in shock, wandered over to the blond man, "Err.. Hello" he started uncertainly._

_"Ah, Doctor John Watson, don't worry, I was just bidding for a friend, James Morstan, you know? The new CEO of this Surgery? I know no one here has met him yet as he only just gained that position recently, so relax mate." He laughed kindly patting the confused Doctor on the shoulder._

_"Oh, I see... but why me? That was quite a lot of money." He asked curiously._

_"Oh, don't worry, James has plenty of money and he felt he should really help those poor people and also show he's not a total prick like the last CEO here!" Laughing again, John relaxed completely and was smiling as the man pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the Doctor. "Here are the details of when you meet him, and I suggest dressing smart. Seeya later Doc." The well built man promptly turned on his heel and started to leave._

_"Wait! What's your name then?" John shouted out just as the man was about to go through the doors._

_"Moran, Jim Moran" Before disappearing through the doors. Anthea also not long after disappearing through the doors, whatever conversation she had was finished._

_"Come along then John, seeing as I can't have you Saturday night then we're going to work twice as hard on this case!" A frustrated sounding Sherlock said behind John making the Doctor jump, before the Detective moodily stormed past and out of the building before John could even ask how on earth he knew what the piece of paper had said before he even read it._

_Sighing, he quickly skimmed over the details of the note, before stuffing it into his pocket, putting the incident to the back of his mind and chasing after the Detective._

Readjusting his tie for about the thousandth time this week, he made his way to the restaurants entrance ignoring the feeling that the CCTV camera's had been practically stalking him since he left the flat and a moody Sherlock, curled up on the sofa in his dressing gown.

As soon as he entered the building he walked up to the host shuffling through the large book in front of him, writing occasionally in it, though his head snapped up and a welcoming smile appeared, eyes running up and down the Doctors frame, the close fitting suit showing off his nicely toned figure.

“Ah Welcome Sir, your name?” He asked politely, John completely oblivious to the host licking his lips appreciatively.

“Doctor John Watson.” making the hosts eyebrows rise in surprise as he quickly straightened out and instantly stopped gazing happily at the blond, before sharply turning around, “Right this way Doctor Watson” he said professionally before leading the poor man through the restaurant and up to the back where the private rooms were. “Right through here Sir” he opened the door letting John through.

As the Doctor entered the door quickly shut, leaving John staring wide eyed at the table sitting in the middle of the room, mind struggling for a moment to comprehend the situation.

“Johnny-boy! Please do take a seat so we can eat! And can I say you look **ravishing** tonight!” the Irish voice purred.


End file.
